For Indeedaleedo and Izumi of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: Taken down and reuploaded because of spelling and grammatical errors as well as improving the layout and sentence structure.


**Indeedaleedo and Izumi**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

The smell of rich Columbian coffee, thick and bold, permeated in the air as waves of cooked eggs and bacon washed over the face of Izumi. She awoke; eyes slowly opening while a smile quickly formed on her face – Indy was cooking again. Izumi always loved mornings, the prospect of work and a long day made her frown usually but today was her day off and her husband, Indy, woke up early just to surprise her with a delightful and aromatic breakfast, she loved that quality in him; not just his cooking skill but how after 5 years of marriage he could still impress her. She rose slowly, her eyes squinting as she was blinded by the sunlight encroaching on her features and bedroom.

She raised an arm to block the sun's glow; as she did her light, pink covers slowly slid off her and fell onto the bed with a gentle fall. Izumi sighed as she stretched out her arms and tried to shake off the drowsiness of the previous night, she had a day off but work demanded a worthy commitment. She crumpled into loose state; letting out an exhausted sigh which inexplicably rejuvenated her, either that or her coffee was extremely strong. Izumi took a moment to ponder if the smell of coffee carried caffeine – she rapidly forgot about this when she heard a call from the kitchen, "Izumi. I know you're awake in there – come on now, I didn't make this just so it could get cold."

The statement made Izumi giggle a little, it was never what Indy said that was funny; it was always in how he said it. Izumi raised her hand and scratched the back of her head, picked herself up and made way to her fold-out wardrobe in the wall of her room. She designed this room herself with her ideas of fashion, which she was adamant in saying was the best ideas, which left her feeling very comfortable in the room. Her bed was mid-center against the back wall while her wardrobe-come-clothes rack was built into the front wall – her door was situated in the right hand side side-wall while her window was the left hand side side-wall. Next to her bed was a solid oak nightstand and above her bed was a chandelier-esque light; adorned with real crystal decorations. The walls were whitewashed with 3 single black bands running throughout the entire room, Izumi fancied herself as a bit of an interior designer "No, you just fancy yourself" Indy always joked.

How she truly loved Indy; not withstanding that they had been together for so long; but he was an incredible man. Izumi slid her silk pyjamas off her lethargic body and stretched out while reminiscing about when she first met Indy at a work's do* – how they used to spend many wild night making love in front of his fireplace, the days when he used to throw her on the bed without saying a word and ripping the clothes off her body and immediately stringing into playing with her, arousing her and giving a little nip or tuck her and there to make her shiver with delight.

*A "work's do" is britslang for a company party

As she remembered these days long past; she sat back down on the bed and slid her cashmere panties off and began to stroke the soft patch of hair between her thighs before making her way down to her clitoris and lips. She closed her eyes and cast back to the night they first had sex – Indy was a little rougher than he is now back then. He pinned Izumi down on the couch and strongly kissed her while his hands arced around her waist and thighs; desperately searching for an exposed skin and warm flesh. The way his fingers dipped into Izumi's every curve, his cold fingers which made the hair on her skin raise; both with enjoyment and the shock of the cold, gave her the idea that he knew _exactly _what he was doing.

And _exactly_ what he had planned for her.

Izumi didn't have the time to ask him to be gentle with her, not only did she not have the time; given how eager Indy was to get started on her maiden body; but also she didn't care. She wanted a night _and_ a morning she'd remember. Indy's lips broke away from hers and darted for her neck where he continued to fulfil his desires on her; his hand stroking the other side of her neck softly. Izumi could only close her eyes and allow Indy to take over – she could feel herself becoming wet as sensations shot up and down her back and she began to sweat lightly; Indy was driving her crazy and she was driving him insane.

He drew back slightly and began to unbutton her blouse, (the Izumi in the current time slipped her fingers inside herself as she recalled these moments) Indy started doing it with some level of care until he lost all patience and simply ripped it open; displaying her well-endowed chest before him. No bra oddly. Indy realized she no doubt took it off earlier; it seems Izumi was just as eager to get going as he was. He was quite surprised at the size of her breasts; the business clothes he's so used to seeing her in completely hid her...gifted body – he immediately cupped, which would be more accurately described as grabbed, her left breast in his right hand "Damn she's got good tits," Indy thought, "At least a d-cup I'd say"

The roughness of which he handled Izumi's woman parts made her cringe and let out a groan which made him rapidly eased up "Sorry" he apologized; he knew when he was too rough at the very least. "No," Izumi spoke opening her eyes and locked her gaze with his – her dark eyes piercing through his mind, "I like it...carry on." Indy smiled at this command and did as he was asked. Grasping her again with the same level of roughness Izumi smiled sweetly and closed her eyes, allowing Indy to take her to wondrous places. Indy pinched at her dark nipple before breaking into a firm massage. His other hand darting towards her-

"It's going to get cold!"

A loud voice smashed the memories out of Izumi's mind as she was pulled back into the current time. She looked down to find out that she had left herself in quite a mess; pulling her fingers out they were lacquered with her fluids and sticky. She digested the reality she was now in, wiping her hand off with some moist towelettes she kept in the oak nightstand for late nights when Indy wasn't around. As she began dressing herself it dawned on her:

Indy never seemed to be around anymore.

He was always working or busy with a project or something like that, it'd been a full four months since they ever had a night of passion – four months is a long time. Izumi immediately felt blue; did Indy not love her anymore? She often talked to her friends who have also been married for as long; if not longer; then she has. They always talked about how their husbands never seemed to care about them or even feel anything at all in their hearts for them, the woman they wished to spend their lives with. Izumi began to feel a feeling of intrepedation and despair. She was scared. What if Indy felt the same as they did? What if he really doesn't care about her anymore? Was five years too much for him?

Izumi began to fall into a place between despair and anguish – she began to feel truly concerned about their current standing. She shook her head as if trying to make these emotions and feeling fall out of her head like a game of Kerplunk. "I'm sure Indy is just really busy with work," Izumi consoled herself, "If he didn't care about me then why would he make breakfast for me? Why would he smile whenever he sees me?" Izumi gave a short laugh; snatching herself from the jaws of defeat in a few moments of reprise. She finished buttoning up her jacket, she was dressed like she usually is for work – a medium long skirt ending just below her knees, black heeled shoes, a black double-breasted pinafore jacket, a white blouse complete with black tie – she always hated the outfit but alas it was what she had to wear in the office. She tied her auburn hair in a bun and stepped out to the living area of their apartment.

"Took you long enough," A voice scolded from behind the counter in the kitchen area, "I've almost burnt your breakfast trying to keep it warm; I told you grub's up 10 minutes ago!" Izumi could only smile as she watched the character her husband was prattle on about the smallest of things. He was wearing his usual white Shirt with no tie and the top two buttons undone, his brown pants with a braided belt and sandy brown Khakis. A silver cross hung from around his neck; despite being an atheist. His walnut hair styled and held in place with hairpins, his face a lightly brazen with a few freckles on his cheeks under his bokken* eyes.

*Bokken (also spelt boukken) is a type of wooden sword used in Kendo, it is made of loose-grained Asian wood – it has a colour somewhere in between American white oak and Brazilian Cherry wood.

Izumi could only look at him with feelings of affection; regardless if he really did not love her – he was a stout man who captured her heart a long time ago. She settled herself down on a barstool which they used at the breakfast bar* and waited to be served by her faithful husband. He span around with a Full English prepared on her plate; extra ketchup just like she always liked – he twirled once more and produced a pot of Columbian coffee; it must have been what Izumi smelt earlier. She looked into his rich eyes, "Thank you honey." Her voice laced with her own honey as her eyes perforated his like they always did. "You're welcome" He returned her gaze with a warm smile and bent down to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm, utterly irresistible as Izumi quickly discovered the first time they kissed. Izumi took this chance to kiss him more passionately but he pulled away from her. "What are you doing?" He asked with a very puzzled face. His words cut Izumi so deeply; does he really not ca- "Why're you wearing your office clothes?" The bizarre question threw Izumi back from the depths of sorrow and into the depths of confusion.

*A breakfast bar is a worktop outcropping in which you could eat or prepare a meal...I have to do a lot of explaining in this story don't I?

"Huh?" Was all she could manage to stifle. Indy rapped her on the forehead lightly and leaned into say, "It's a Saturday!" Once more Izumi was confused but only from her own ineptitude – she didn't work on Saturdays, as soon as Izumi realized this she could only burst into laughter and cover her face as it turned bright red with embarrassment. "You really are a piece of work aren't you?" Indy teased with a warm grin. He moved over to the other side of the breakfast bar and embraced her in his arms, Izumi buried her face in his chest. His hugs were always so warm and so firm, Izumi hugged him tighter; reminding herself that he really did care and she was just bei-

*rumble*

A short vibration was felt through the both of them, breaking the peace of the moment. Indy let her go and checked into his pocket where his phone was still vibrating; leading Izumi to believe he had a call. "Sorry, I have to take this" Indy spoke opening up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Suzy is that yo-"

"No, I'm not busy right now"

...

"Yeah...yeah...okay, I'll be right over."

*click* Indy closed his phone. "Sorry sweetheart," He turned to face Izumi, wearing the same killer smile he wore a moment ago, "I've got to go - I'll be back soon okay?" Without waiting for a response he left to grab his coat. "Wait." Izumi called after him, Indy looked back at her with a maudlin expression, "What is it?"

Izumi fidgeted a little; somehow nervous to ask him a question, she rapidly stoked up the courage to ask him, "Who is Suzy?"

Indy turned to put his coat on and said in a drab tone "Just a friend." The short, blunt answer hit Izumi very hard leading her to believe that this Suzy might be more than a friend, she didn't voice these concerns to Indy and merely lowered her head as she softly spoke "Okay." Indy opened the door to the apartment turned to face her and told her that he'd be back soon, and left. Izumi felt like her whole world was crashing down. She left her breakfast on the bar and sat down on the peach, fabric sofa and held her head in her hands.

Indy was seeing another woman.

"No no no no no no, you can't think like that, you...can't..." Izumi could feel tears escaping from her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks, they felt as hot as magma to her as the pieces fell into place. No acts of love for four months, Indy never around, this mysterious 'old friend' who Indy seemed to drop everything to go and help – even comparable to her friends' circumstances, the evidence was weighing up against Indy's innocence.

Izumi composed herself and gained her second wind in a split second. "There's one way to clearly find out." Standing up and wiping her tears she started towards the bedroom, when she got there she opened up the farthest part of her wardrobe-clothes rack. This section was saved for only her spiciest clothes. Izumi pulled her clothes off her as if they were leeches and discarded them to the floor without a second thought as she began to look over the clothes; sizing up what she should wear. As she stood stark naked; her brazen skin sparkling in the sunlight it became apparent to her that her blinds were open, as she turned red with the feeling that someone may be watching her she dashed to the blinds and shut them; thanking all the gods that no-one was looking in.

Returning to the open 'spice-rack' Izumi scanned the various clothes, if they could be called that, which presented her. Back when they were a new couple Indy and Izumi had quite extravagant tastes in the bedroom, everything from whips to chains to restraints to electric clamps was displayed before her. If Indy was cheating them he wouldn't be able to do anything to her, but if he wasn't... Izumi smiled with devilish glee as she considered what she might be in for. It only took a moment for Izumi to pick out something extremely saucy. She pulled out a bra and underwear fashioned like a maid outfit – black with white frills and a headset to hold back her hair. She undid her hair and tied it into a ponytail before attaching the headset and putting on the illicit underwear. Once she had fully 'dressed' she looked at herself in the mirror and decided something was missing, returning to the door of 'earthly-delights' her eyes fixed on two particular things. A set of black Latex, long gloves and thigh-high boots.

"Perfect" Izumi remarked filled very dark, but very human, thoughts. She slid the gloves onto her hands and arms, they ended half way between her elbow and shoulder, and then proceeded to squeeze into the thigh-high boots. The material shined in the light and gripped her curves tightly as she fluffed the frills of the maid underwear. Checking herself in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect she sat on the bed and awaited Indy's return home.

She sat and waited for quite some time, so she decided to read a book that Indy gave her a week ago; it was a strange book about 1930s gangsters – it was strangely written but she seemed to enjoy it. Just as she approached the end of the page Izumi heard the door open and close. "Hello? Anyone- did you leave your breakfast!? Even after how hard I worked on it!" Indy called out to a seemingly empty apartment, "The moment of truth." Izumi whispered sombrely. She put down the book and hid behind the doorway of the bedroom. She could hear Indy getting closer and closer; her breathing quickened.

"Where are you anyway? If you're in bed again I'm going to throw a bucket of water on you!" Indy threatened as he opened the bedroom door. He walked in, surprised to not see anyone. Izumi immediately walked up to him, span him round and began to kiss him. Indy was immediately taken aback and shocked at the sudden surprise of both her appearance and her attire. Not stopping even for a second Izumi continued; pressing her body against Indy's and forcing him against the wall. Her lips shifted and contorted into all sorts of patterns and shapes as she caved into her romantic nature, she stroked down Indy's soft cheeks with her hands as she stared longingly into his eyes; only love filled and permeated them.

She pulled away for breath and began panting lightly, Indy didn't say a thing – he was speechless. The silence continued and made Izumi uncomfortable as her line of sight switched from Indy's left to right eye and back again, she tightened her grip slightly and opened her mouth to speak – but before she could utter a word Indy dived down and began kissing her rigorously, like an animal. His fingers sank into her hair, his left hand then moving around the back of her neck while his right hand gripped the left side of her face. He was laying into Izumi as if there was no tomorrow; his instincts overrode every essence of logic and self awareness and held Izumi tightly.

He pulled away, picked Izumi up and threw her on the bed – the sudden change of events threw Izumi, literally, off entirely. Before she even had a moment to think Indy was on top of her – hands around her thighs and lips sealed around hers. The feeling Izumi was getting was more one of relief than pleasure, she'd been worried about nothing. "Take that Suzy you bitch," Izumi giggled in her mind, "He's mine."

"So what's with the pleasant surprise," Indy asked; warm grin but an unusual glint of desire which Izumi had not seen in a long time, "Don't get me wrong," He continued as he pecked at her neck; as was his custom "I love it, but I'm just wondering why?" He pinched with his teeth a little causing Izumi to yelp. She ran her fingers through his thick, soft hair as she held him a bit closer "Well, it's been a long time since we've done anything like this." Izumi purposefully hid her true reason, it would only serve to hurt Indy; she didn't want to do that, especially considering she worked out how he truly feels, how faithful he is. "Has it?" He replied in between sharp kisses. "Yeah, four mo-huuh!" Izumi tried to reply but Indy had another nibble at her supple neck.

Indy drew back; admiring every part of Izumi – how much she cared and how damned sexy she was in that outfit. Indy's old ways were quick to surface as he wrenched the maid underwear off her body like a child on Christmas day tearing into the wrapping of a present. He threw away her underwear along with his shirt, pants and underwear – his toned, strong body displayed before her. Izumi's cheeks filled with red as she looked over his defined muscles and strong arms – Indy's daytime job was a fitness instructor, Izumi always thanked the stars that she found Indy as he really is the perfect guy. Her line of sight fell to his crotch; or more specifically his towering boner which looked ready for action. Indy dove back down on her, this time he was above her and his hand barrelled towards her pussy; fingers spreading the lips while his middle finger rubbed at her clit.

"Huuh, oh, ah; uhh aaaahh" Izumi could only wail and pant right now, not only had it been a while since Indy had done this to her but he came back with renewed vigour similar to that of when they first met. She welcome this roughness of his with open arms and this was not a figure of speech, she grabbed his head and buried his face in her breasts and squeezed her thighs tighter as Indy's fingers slid inside of her – they were cold as usual. "Huuuuuuuuh" She moaned again as the cold spike sent waves of pleasure spreading throughout her legs causing her to loosen her grip on Indy's head who took this opportunity to break away and lick from her stomach, up between her boobs and then arcing around up the left side of her neck and around the back of her ear. Izumi no longer knew what to say or feel – this was not the time for words. Simply feelings.

She closed her eyes for a moment and revelled in the sensations waging war inside her entire body. Her eyes snapped open as Indy entered her, her vagina overly sensitive as Indy pushed his hardened pole deep inside her. It really had been too long. Izumi lost all control as she screamed with delight and pleasure, her nails scratching down Indy's back who didn't even seem to mind. He merely chuckled darkly as he pressed further into her wet orifice, he knew exactly how to drive her crazy. And he was going to make sure he did.

As soon as he'd pushed in as far as he could, the tip of his boner pushing against the back of Izumi's cushiony womb; her cervical walls tightening around his shaft as if try to squeeze it dry like a roll of toothpaste, he rapidly pulled out and then just as quickly pushed it back in. He began to fuck her at an extremely fast rate – so much so Izumi didn't even have the time to react. His iron-like probe smashed into her like a battering ram, a speed battering ram. Indy grasped her thighs for support, the latex squeaking under his grip, and slammed into her like he was on some energy drug – the rate of which he was pressing into her gave Izumi the idea that he's been longing for this for quite some time.

Izumi could feel herself tighten up as Indy pushed deeper – her face flushed with red as she began to drool slightly. She played with her nipples while he pounded her, the latex of the gloves felt warm and nice on her – the material clung to her skin like a spider's web. "Hm, maybe should have added restraints to this." Izumi pondered, the whole spider web thing gave her ideas. Indy showed no sign of letting up even as he began to pant and as Izumi's juices began to flow out onto the bed sheets, his cock still as hard as steel as it forced a path inside Izumi's tight, tight vagina. Izumi's other hand clenched the bed sheets as she tried to hold on as if she was on a rollercoaster; she couldn't take much more of this – she was going to-

"Huuuh AHHHH!" She screamed as her body responded before her mind did. Her lady parts clenching like a vice around Indy's erect penis as she squirted all over his crotch. Tears formed in her eyes as she sprayed her husband with her fluids, she was completely exasperated as she fell back and begin to pant as Indy grunted under the newfound pressure his dick was experiencing – he couldn't hold on any longer either as he came after three more thrusts. Izumi could feel how his cock pulsated inside her filling her with his seed, it seemed to never stop as she was filled with his baby gravy. "There's no way he could've been cheating if he saved up _this _much." She remarked as Indy fell beside her, his roughness usually carried some consequences. She rolled over and dug her face into his chest as his arms gently wrapped around her head, their breathing calmed down and they held each other; the gloves and boots rubbing together and squeaking occasionally. They both sighed as they savoured the last of the pleasure flowing through their bodies.

"We have to do this more often."


End file.
